Heretofore pectin compositions have employed a variety of techniques to provide jelly or a jam preparation from a dry blend of pectin and food acid with core sugar. One of the most useful techniques used has been agglomeration. Agglomeration theoretically provides a mix which is uniform and responds accordingly to recipe directions. However, the appearance of the agglomerate is lumpy in the dried form leading the user to believe the product to be non-uniform. An approach of possible use might be to liquify the pectin and spray it onto the sugar; this is complex and costly.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, and a primary object thereof, is to provide a dry blend of pectin and food acid base with sugar in such manner as provides a uniformly dry comestible and that reconstitutes uniformly without the presence of discrete particles in the aqueous jelly or jam.